geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
BuTiTi II
BuTiTi II 'is an XL-Epic Insane Demon level created and verified by JonathanGD, it is the official sequel of BuTiTi, a Harder Level, and the official prequel to BuTiTi III , an Extreme Demon level which is currently placed at #54 on the Official Demon list . Gameplay * '''0-3% (Normal): '''A cube section with mild timings. * '''3-5% (Harder): '''A faster robot section with a few jumps as well as a couple of easy timings * '''5-11% (Harder): '''A ball, cube, ball, UFO, mini ball, and triple speed ship part, which all of the aforementioned except the latter involve some timings. In this section, the lyrics of the song are shown on the bottom of the screen and the main decoration scheme is stone gray. * '''11-16% (Harder): '''Like 5-11%, this part is also decorated stone gray and the taps sync to the beat of the song, with the lyrics shown at the bottom of the screen. Includes a robot, wave, cube, spider, mini cube, and a triple-speed mini-wave part. (Note that the level turns double speed at the mini cube). This part includes a few mildly tricky timings as well. * '''16-17% (Harder): ' A somewhat easy ship section that requires somewhat decent flying and maneuvering but is basically free compared to the rest of the level. Following this part is the first drop of the song. Note that the first coin is collected here. * '''17-20% (Hard): '''A relatively easy cube section that incorporates some slopes as well as a bit of muscle memory. * '''20-21% (Harder): A ship section that requires a bit of straight fly * 21-23% (Harder): '''A cube section with more orbs and muscle memory. * '''23-25% (Harder): '''A mini ball section with several orbs and a couple of moderately difficult timings * '''25-27% (Harder): '''A robot section with a few timed orb taps and jumps * '''27-28% (Hard): '''A rather tight UFO section containing a few back-to-back gravity portals. * '''28-30% (Harder): '''A robot section just like the previous, with a few timed orb taps and jumps. * '''30-32% (Insane): '''A fast-paced mini cube part with many orbs and awkward timings to confuse the player. Following this part is a transition to a more calmer and slow-paced robot part as the song calms down. * '''32-37% (Insane): A slow, albeit difficult, robot part that contains a few tricky timings as well as requiring careful maneuvers and controlling. However, this part gets easier towards the end. * 37-39% (Harder): '''A double speed ship part requiring some decent straight fly skills * '''39-40% (Hard): A cube part with a few simple jumps and orbs * 40-43% (Insane): '''A ball part with some rather difficult orb timings * '''43-44% (Insane): '''Transitional memory-based mini cube part which isn't too hard as long as the player clicks to the beat of the music. * '''44-50% (Harder): '''A spider, robot, cube, UFO, mini cube, and a final transitional triple speed ship part. Like 5-16%, the lyrics of the song are shown at the bottom of the screen. However, this section has a notably different decoration style (retro, modern-ish), and like 5-16%, contains a few somewhat easy timings. * '''50-55% (Insane): A dual cube, dual UFO, dual ball, dual wave, and a double speed dual mini cube part with a few tricky timings (especially in the mini cube part). However, all these duals are symmetric, making this section easy to learn and sightread. After the aforementioned parts, a rather difficult transitional triple speed dual wave follows. (this part requires some controlled mashing) * 55-60% (Harder): '''Calm robot section with a few moderate timings. It is worth noting that the two backgrounds used in this section are from Juniper's videos, with the former being an outside view of Juniper's house and the latter being an inside view. * '''60-63% (Easy Demon): As the song builds up towards the second drop, the player goes through a mini cube section with many orbs, some of them fake and some of them that require timing (e.g. hit late) as well as slopes, designed to confuse the player. This section's difficulty mostly comes from memorization and Easy Demon orb/slope timings. * 63-66% (Easy Demon): (second part of buildup) A UFO section with a few orb timings as well as gravity portals, designed to confuse new players * 66-69% (Harder): '''Quadruple speed mini robot section containing a few jump and orb timings but otherwise is not nearly as difficult as it looks. * '''69-71% (Harder): '''Mini ball with a few insidious timings as well as a bit of mashing * '''71-73% (Harder): '''A somewhat easy robot section with a few simple timings * '''73-75% (Medium Demon): A Nine Circles-styled wave and mini-wave segment with epileptic background flashing and tight spaces, as well as requiring controlled mashing in the mini-wave segment. * 75-82% (Hard Demon): '''A long timing-heavy dual segment, includes cube-cube, cube-spider, ball-wave, and robot-cube duals. This segment is decorated in retro rainbow style (the blocks and the background) * '''82-83% (Hard): An essentially free cube segment * 83-85% (Easy Demon): A fast-paced and timing-heavy ball segment * 85-86% (Harder): An easy symmetrical dual cube section with a couple of tricky timings * 86-89% (Medium Demon): ''' An intense and difficult dual UFO+ship section, dual ship + wave section, and tight wave segment that requires a considerable amount of skill to pass * '''89-95% (Hard Demon): A quadruple speed boss-fight with a cat character shooting fireballs and stars at the player, in which the player has to carefully dodge. This part is very difficult due to the seemingly unpredictable behavior of the cat, (which involves memorization), and the very tough straight fly between the ejected fireballs and stars. * 95-97% (Easy Demon): A tight ship and mini ship segment that both require decent maneuvering skills as well as a bit of memorization (since the blocks and spikes in this section are fading blocks and spikes) * 97-100% (Normal): A single triple spike serves as the final obstacle of the level at 99%. If the player manages to pass the triple spike (in which he/she should be able to consider how that he/she got this far already), the level ends, showing a "You Win" screen as well as a screen showing the names of the people who helped build and verify the level as well as JonathanGD's icon. Fails * EricVanWilderman crashed at 99%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 90%, 93%, and 97%. * Freakify crashed at 90%. * JordanTRS crashed at 93%, 91% twice, and 96%. User Coins * The first coin is located at 17%. To collect it, you will need to fly through the lower passage, which will appear if you collect three shards. ** The first shard is located at 5%. To collect it, you will need to jump over the saw. ** The second shard is located at 11%. To collect it, you will need to fly over the first block with spikes. ** The third shard is 13%. To collect it, you must not click on the yellow jump orb and go through the lower path. * The second coin is located at 46%. To collect it, you will need to through the upper passage, which opens, thanks to the heart. ** The heart is located at 34%. To collect it, you will need to go through the secret lower passage, which is opened with the key. ** The key is located at 29%. To collect it, you will need to jump as early as possible, and, without clicking on the red jump orb, fly through a fake obstacle. * The third and final coin is located at 97%. To collect it, you will need to fly from above the block. For its appearance you need to collect three keys: ** The first key is located at 62%. To collect it, you will need to jump as much as possible on half blocks. ** The second key is located at 64%. To collect it, you will need to squeeze through the narrow passage between the blocks on top. ** The third and final key is located at 66%. To collect it, you will need to not click on the last green jump orb at the UFO segment, thereby remaining on reverse gravity and flying up. Trivia * The password for the level is 684652. * The level contains 117,294 objects. * This level used to be Hard Demon, but it got upped to Insane Demon a few months ago. * If the player dies on the transitional dual wave at 55%, a death screen with LOL faces show up. Category:Demon levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Levels with user coins